United States armed forces personnel
The following is a list of United States armed forces personnel: * Captain John Christopher (US Air Force) * Lieutenant General Rex Denning (US Army Air Corps) * Commander Rogerson (Navy) * Lieutenant Colonel Fellini (Air Force) * Nurse Faith Garland (Army Air Corps) * General Ulysses S. Grant (Union Army, American Civil War) * Colonel M. March (Air Force) * General Douglas MacArthur (Army, World War II) * Colonel Stephen Richey (Air Force) * Colonel Thaddius "Old Iron Boots" Riker (Union Army, American Civil War) * Lieutenant General William T. Sherman (Union Army) * Captain Wainwright (Army Air Corps) * Technician Webb (Air Force) * Quinn (Union Army, American Civil War) Unnamed armed forces personnel Air Force Omaha Base captain A USAF captain was on duty supervising the radar technician, Webb, when the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] was detected over Earth in 1969. The captain telephoned Air Defense Command to report the sighting of the starship, referring to it as a UFO. ( ) :The unnamed captain was played by Mark Dempsey. Air policeman The Air policeman accompanied Colonel Fellini when Kirk and Sulu inadvertently triggered a silent alarm while retrieving tapes so that there would be no record of the Enterprise traveling back in time. Spock rescued Kirk by overpowering Fellini and the policeman. He holds the rank of Airmen Basic, the lowest rank in the Air Force. ( ) Air police staff sergeant The Air police staff sergeant was a non-commissioned officer stationed at the 498th Air Base in Omaha, Nebraska in 1968. His job was to enforce laws and regulations on an air force base, and to supervise other enlisted men performing the same tasks. An accident catapulted the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] back to the year 1969. Matters were further complicated when it destroyed an interceptor aircraft, and brought the pilot aboard. Forced to return him to avoid damage to the timeline, Kirk and Sulu sought a way to make his report less credible. To do this, they beamed into his base to retrieve the hard evidence of their presence. While they were retrieving the audio recordings, they were surprised by an air police sergeant, who took their equipment, inadvertently activating the emergency signal. Spock immediately beamed the source of the beacon – the sergeant – to the Enterprise, further endangering the timeline and complicating the mission. Aboard ship, the sergeant was clearly overwhelmed by what he saw around him, and never left the transporter room. A helpful Kyle even served him chicken soup there. The sergeant was returned to his proper time and place during the slingshot effect experiment that returned the Enterprise to its proper time and place, effectively erasing the history in which he visited the ship. ( ) :The air police staff sergeant was played by actor Hal Lynch. His rank was listed as simply sergeant in the script and credits, but he could be identified as a staff sergeant by his uniform insignia. The Air Police Staff Sergeant is wearing the Air Force Cross, which ranks second only to the Medal of Honor for combat awards for valor. He also wears, rather oddly, the Distinguished Flying Cross and an Air Medal, making him extremely highly decorated. The most likely explanation for the DFC and Air medal is that he was an enlisted aviator prior to his service in the military police and simply chose not to wear his aviators wing. The Yellow ribbon located far left, bottom row is the American Defense Medal, which means he had joined the military no later than December 6th, 1940. He also is wearing the Republic of Vietnam Presidential Unit Citation and Korean Presidential Citation so we can surmise that he is veteran of both these wars. Electronics technician #1 * ( ) :Played by Mike Timoney. Electronics technician #1 * ( ) :Played by Jeffrey Martin. Marine sergeant * ( ) :Played by 1st Sgt. Joseph Naradzay, USMC. Marine lieutenant * ( ) :Played by 1st Lt. Donald W. Zautcke, USMC. MP #1 The MP #1 pulled his gun when Quark started beating on the door when he was captured after he had traveled back in time, thinking he was trying to escape. ( ) :This MP was played by uncredited stuntman Ken Lesco. MP #2 This MP tried to stop Quark, Rom, and Nog outside the building they were held in. He was knocked out by Odo. ( ) :He was played by regular stunt actor Tom Morga, who received no on-screen credit. Shore patrolman * ( ) :Played by Joe Lando. Category:Military personnel Category:Unnamed Humans